


Three

by isaisaisa



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, M/M, Spoilers, the marianne and cc is like vague, we dont stan marianne in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaisaisa/pseuds/isaisaisa
Summary: Lelouch, Suzaku, and C.C. Three different times, three different points of view, circa Zero Requiem.





	Three

Warm hands phased into no hands. There had been no pain, just a feeling spreading like static throughout his abdomen, and then there was nothing. He felt cold as blue, like the time he had wandered off in the snow as a child. Imaginary specks danced in his closed-eyed vision as if he had been staring at a bare lightbulb in a bare room with bare, beige walls.

\--

“Suzaku,” Lelouch said, a murmur more than anything, “Stay the night?”

There was a heavy transition between day-Lelouch and night-Lelouch, the Lelouch in the limelight and the Lelouch naked, but still with pajamas on, one leg dangling from the bed because he was no longer afraid of sleeping in a position where a demon could drag him away. He _was_ the demon.

“Yes, your majesty.”

\--

SUZAKU [12:03AM]: cc

SUZAKU [12:07AM]: CC

C.C. [12:10 AM]: yeah what’s up

SUZAKU [12:10AM]: lelouch says you aren’t answering your phone

C.C. [12:11AM]: tell him i’m busy

\--

He registered the death before he registered the pain. Was it the adrenaline that rushed through his veins that kept the agony of impalement at bay? He remembered Nunnally shaking him like a handful of dice, screaming his name, and he couldn’t hold on when she asked him to, the deed was done, the deed was extremely done and the blood was staining the pristine white coat now slick to his skin.

\--

Lelouch was strong. Stronger than Suzaku knew he could ever begin to imagine. He bit his tongue instead of saying this aloud, not that he’d ever say this aloud. Lelouch didn’t deserve what he was given at birth, the ability to calculate, the way his charisma poured from him like blood from a wounded animal. Maybe that was how he became Zero, how he was able to take on Charles, the world.

\--

C.C. picked up a pizza from the place in the middle of the city, the only one still open this late. She had enough self-control to wait until she was settled back in the marble pavilion in the palace grounds to eat it. She sat crisscross-applesauce in the center and thought about how there would probably be spiderwebs knitting the ceiling corners together if this weren’t a palace. Her phone, buzzing the entire time, sat beside her. She was busy. She looked at the horizon and read the stars for a moment, allowing herself to chew bread and cheese into an oblivion before swallowing.

Oh, god _damn_ , she was about to embark on a wild ride. They all were. She deserved to eat this entire cheese pizza and watch the stars and avoid Lelouch and Suzaku for an hour or two.

C.C. twisted a strand of green hair around her fingers, stretching her legs out and playing with her perspective.

\--

Where was Lelouch now? He didn’t think about that. His body felt light, but his eyes and mind and consciousness felt like they were being dragged down to the bottom of a lake by a pile of rocks to nestle into the mud for good. He’d done what he’d wanted. He’d finished the plan. Lelouch was done.

\--

They had sex one last time, as if nothing were wrong, sweating in the sheets, messy and rough and just like normal. They moaned one another’s names, and even through orgasm, Suzaku was muttering _Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch_ over and over again because he knew it was the last time and his needy voice would be lost in the folds of the future soon enough.

It was post-climax when Lelouch sighed and buried his face into Suzaku’s hair, inhaling deeply, tangling their legs together like the tippy-tops of tree limbs.

\--

“Marianne,” C.C. said, while chewing, “Your son’s something else.”

She wouldn’t answer. She was gone now, for forever, hopefully. C.C. would never touch the dark hair between her fingers again, not that she wanted to, but even now as she felt her own hair, she imagined the woman’s, and her shampoo, and the floral smell of her perfume, and well fuck, that’s not great at all.

C.C. looked at the sky again, humming a song she didn’t recognize and feeling it deep in her throat. Her phone buzzed loudly on the marble again.

\--

Lelouch died.

\--

Suzaku drifted off to sleep.

\--

C.C. finished her food.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading! this is a bit different from what i usually write LOL but yeah.


End file.
